3.09 Fremd in fremdem Land/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Grüne Berge erheben sich hoch aus dem Meer. Das Kanu steuert genau auf sie zu. Karl liegt mit geschlossenen Augen vorn im Bug, Kate sitzt in der Mitte, das Ruder auf dem Schoß ruhend, sie sieht angespannt und nachdenklich aus. Sawyer paddelt und singt dabei: Show me the way to go home I'm tired and I want to go to bed I had a little drink about an hour ago And it went straight to my head. Kate: Warte mal. Sawyer: Was, willst du mal steuern? Kate: Wir müssen umkehren. Sawyer: Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Kate: Wende das Boot, Sawyer. Das ist mein Ernst. Sawyer: Bist du jetzt vollkommen durch? Wir sind grade geflohen! Kate: Du sollst wenden. Sawyer: Dann sag mir wenigstens, wieso ich das tun sollte.. Kate: [Vorwurfsvoll] Weil wir Jack nicht sich selbst überlassen können. Fassungslos starrt er sie an und für einen Moment fehlen ihm die Worte. Sawyer: Doch, können wir, Sommersprosse... weil Jack wollte, dass wir genau das tun. Kate starrt ihn aufgebracht an. Sawyer: Denk doch mal nach. Wir fahren zurück... und was macht der Kaninchenschlachter mit uns, wenn er uns fängt? Karl: Euch töten. Kate und Sawyer sehen überrascht zu ihm nach vorn. Karl: Gott liebt dich, wie er Jakob geliebt hat. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Alles klar. Danke für diesen Beitrag. Er sieht Kate wieder an, bedauernd. Sawyer: Sorry, Kleine... Jack ist auf sich gestellt. Und er paddelt weiter auf die Insel zu. Jack sitzt in der Ecke auf dem Boden seiner Zelle, als die Tür aufspringt und Tom hereinkommt. Tom: Auf geht's. Du wirst verlegt. Jack: [Rührt sich nicht, blickt nur auf.] Wohin muss ich denn? Tom: Einfach nur woanders hin, Jack. Jack: Wieso? Tom antwortet nicht, weicht Jacks Blick aus. Jack: [Spöttisch] Das war's also, ja? Tom: Was? Jack: [Aufgebracht] Wir haben grade zusammen Bens Leben gerettet. Wenn ihr mich umbringen wollt, sei wenigstens so respektvoll und nenn es nicht "Du wirst verlegt". Tom: [Spürbar empört] Erklär mir, wieso wir das tun sollten. Jack: Weil ihr mich nicht mehr braucht. Tom: Für was für Menschen hältst du uns eigentlich? Jack: Tja, keine Ahnung, Tom. Ich halte euch für Menschen, die eine schwangere Frau entführen, die Charlie an nem Baum aufknüpfen, die unseren Leuten im Dschungel auflauern, die in der Lage sind, Kinder zu entführen.. für diese Art Menschen halte ich euch. Tom geht zur Glasscheibe hinüber, die den Raum in zwei Teile teilt und klopft mit dem Finger dagegen. Tom: Ist dir aufgefallen, dass du in einem Glashaus sitzt? Wie wär's wenn ich dir ein paar Steine besorge? Wieder geht die Tür auf, und zwei Andere kommen herein, einer mit einem Gewehr über der Schulter, der andere mit Handschellen. Tom: Machen wir uns nicht unnötig das Leben schwer. Unwillig steht Jack auf und lässt sich die Handschellen anlegen. Als die drei ihn aus der Zelle führen, begegnen sie Juliet, die von drei weiteren Anderen den Flur entlanggeführt wird. Jack starrt sie an. Juliet: Hi. Jack starrt sie an, starrt ihr nach, bemerkt hinter ihrem Rücken auch an ihren Handgelenken Handschellen. Eine etwas ältere blonde Frau steht im Flur, beobachtet Jack aufmerksam, als er an ihr vorbeigeführt wird. Als Jack sich noch einmal umdreht, sieht er durch ein winziges Fenster in einer Tür, dass Juliet jetzt in seiner Zelle steht. Rückblick Möwen kreisen schreiend über einem Strand, kleine grüne Inseln reihen sich aneinander, die Sonne scheint, Jack kommt aus einer Strandhütte, bleibt auf deren Veranda stehen und lässt seinen Blick über das Meer schweifen. Er lächelt, setzt seine Sonnenbrille auf und wirft sich einen Rucksack über die Schulter. Er sieht aus, als wäre er im Urlaub. Als er die Hütte verlässt und über den Strand geht, kommt ein kleiner Junge mit einem Erfrischungsgetränkekorb auf ihn zugelaufen. Thai-Junge: Dr. Jack? Hey, Dr. Jack? Dr. Jack wollen Soda, Dr. Jack? Jack hält zwei Finger hoch. Der Junge gibt ihm zwei kleine Colaflaschen. Jack reicht ihm einen Schein. Thai-Junge: [Wegen des anscheinend großzügigen Scheins] Oho! [Sagt noch etwas anderes, ganz begeistert.] Jack: [Schmunzelt] Du weißt, dass ich kein Wort verstehen kann, oder? Thai-Junge: Dr. Jack. Jack: [prostet ihm zu] Auf dein Wohl. Es ist nicht viel los an diesem sonnigen Strand. Vereinzelt versuchen ein paar Leute, Drachen steigen zu lassen. So auch Jack. Doch er scheitert bereits am Zusammenbauen. Als er ein Lachen hört, sieht er auf. Da hockt eine junge Thailänderin mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren im Sand und amüsiert sich über ihn. Sie tauschen ein Lächeln. Da steht sie auf, kommt zu ihm hinüber, setzt sich zu ihm, baut seinen Drachen ohne Umschweife für ihn zusammen und lässt ihn zusammen mit ihm steigen. Erst als er wie ein großer bunter Vogel hoch oben in der Luft schwebt, fangen sie an zu reden. Jack: Danke. Das war sehr freundlich. Achara: Du kommst nicht von hier, oder? Jack: Nein. Komm ich nicht. Ich.. Ich bin Jack. Achara: Hi Jack. Ich bin Achara. Jack: Achara... Achara. Sie nickt, er lächelt, und dann sehen beide wieder zum Drachen hinauf. Inselabschnitt Jack läuft unruhig in seinem Käfig auf und ab. Tom kommt mit einem Sandwich, presst es zusammen und schiebt es zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch. Jack: Bei Juliet waren sie immer knuspriger. Tom antwortet nicht. Jack: Wer war diese Frau? Tom: Das war unser Sheriff. Jack: Ihr habt einen Sheriff? Tom: Fehlt nur der Stern. Jack: Wieso habt ihr Juliet in meine Zelle gesperrt. Tom: Weil sie in ernsten Schwierigkeiten steckt. Und komm ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken, du bleibst schön brav in deinem Käfig. Jack: Tu nicht so, als würdet ihr nicht jeden meiner Schritte mit der Kamera da verfolgen. Tom: Ach, richtig. Ben hatte ja erwähnt, dass du im Überwachungsraum warst... Ich muss dir eine Frage stellen: Du bringst dich in Gefahr, weil du möchtest, dass die fliehen und sie hauen ab und lassen dich einfach hier? Jack schneidet ihm das Wort ab. Jack: Danke für das Sandwich. Etwas verstimmt wendet Tom sich ab und geht. Jack sieht ihm nach. Kate, Sawyer und Karl sind der Insel inzwischen nähergekommen. Sawyer: Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mich freuen würde, hierher zurückzukommen. Er steuert auf den nächsten Strand zu. Kate: Was machst du denn? Sawyer: Wonach sieht's denn aus? Ich steuere den Strand an. Kate: Wieso? Wenn wir einfach weiter um die Insel herum fahren, stoßen wir irgendwann auf unser Camp. Dann sagen wir Locke und Sayid was passiert ist und... Sawyer: Ach machen wir das, ja? Hast du vielleicht ne Karte, die ich nicht sehen darf, Magellana? Sie wirft ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. Überhaupt klingt jedes einzelne Wort, das die beiden tauschen, angespannt, aufgebracht und unfreundlich. Sawyer: Wir haben nichts zu essen, kein Wasser und wenn's dunkel ist kann ich nicht steuern. Kate: Dann werde ich steuern. Sawyer: Nein. Du kommst mit an Land und wir schlagen unser Camp auf. Wenn du was beitragen willst, kümmer dich um's Feuer. Ich trag den Jungen. Kate starrt ihn nur an. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Schön, dass wir einer Meinung sind. Kate und Sawyer haben ein kleines Camp unter einem Baum kurz hinter dem Strand errichtet. Kate sitzt neben dem Feuer, Karl liegt etwas abseits auf dem Boden. Sawyer bietet Kate eine Mango an. Sawyer: Willst du wirklich nichts essen? Kate: [Schnippisch] Nein, James, ich will nichts essen. Sawyer seufzt verhalten. Karl: Ihr solltet euch nicht streiten. Beide sehen zu ihm hinüber. Sawyer: Wann bist du denn aufgewacht? Karl: Ihr solltet euch lieber freuen, am Leben zu sein. Er setzt sich auf. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Donnerlittchen, da hat er irgendwie Recht. Kate: Diese Insel, auf der wir gewesen sind... wohnt ihr da. Karl: Da arbeiten wir nur. Kate: An was arbeitet ihr? Karl: Projekten. Sawyer: Projekte? Von der Sorte "Wir entführen ein Kind vom Floß"? Das war spitzenklasse. Kate: Also ist die kleine Insel nicht euer Zuhause. Karl: Nein. Kate: Wohnt ihr hier? Auf dieser Insel? Karl: Ja Ma'am. Sawyer wirft Kate einen Blick zu. Sie ignoriert ihn. Kate: Ihr habt so viele von uns entführt, was ist aus denen geworden? Den Kindern. Karl: Wir geben ihnen ein besseres Leben. Kate: Besser als was? Karl: Besser als eures. Sawyer und Kate tauschen einen Blick. Einen betroffenen Blick. Karl sieht zum Himmel hinauf. Karl: Heute wird sich der Mond nicht zeigen. Es bleibt dunkel. [Vorsichtig und etwas besorgt sehen auch Sawyer und Kate nach oben.] Alex und ich haben immer in meinem Garten gelegen. Wir haben uns Namen für die Sternbilder ausgedacht. [Langsam finden sich Sawyers und Kates Blick wieder.] Ihr könnt es noch nicht sehen, aber [er deutet gen Himmel] genau dort drüben geht bald "Ursa Theodora" auf.. der Teddybär. Sawyer: Ihr habt Gärten? Karl: [Verträumt-spöttisch] Ja. Sawyer: Hört sich gemütlich an. Jack drückt auf den roten Schalter in seinem Käfig. Stimme: Warnung. Er blickt um sich. Nichts passiert. Er drückt noch einmal drauf. Stimme: Warnung. Wieder wartet er, doch nichts passiert. Er wendet sich ab und beginnt wieder unruhig durch den Käfig zu gehen. Da kommen Juliet und zwei Andere auf ihn zu, bleiben vor dem Käfiggitter stehen. Jack: Ich dachte, du wärst eingesperrt. Juliet: Sie wollten, dass ich mir Ben ansehe. Seine Werte sind nicht besonders und er hat Fieber. Das habe ich vor zehn Minuten aufgenommen. [Sie zeigt ihm ein Foto, darauf ist Bens Narbe zu sehen, ganz rot und verquollen.] Ein Foto von der Narbe. Sie ist infiziert, nicht wahr? Jack: Ja. Juliet: Würdest du ihn dir mal ansehen? Jack: Nein. Juliet: [Überrascht] Jack – Jack: Nein. Juliet: Ich bitte dich nicht in seinem Namen oder in ihrem, ich ganz persönlich bitte dich darum, mir einen Gefallen zu tun. Jack: Du... willst wirklich, dass ich ihm noch mal helfe? Juliet: Ja. Er lacht, fassungslos amüsiert, schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Und du bist dir da ganz sicher? Juliet verzieht keine Miene. Juliet: Ja... ich bin mir sicher. Aufmerksam betrachtet er sie. Jack: Und zwar.. weil er gesagt hat, dass du wieder nach Hause kannst. Juliet: Nein. Nein, äh... sondern, weil ich in Schwierigkeiten bin. Jack: In Schwierigkeiten? Was.. Juliet: Ich habe jemanden getötet. Er starrt sie an. Juliet: Deswegen sitze ich in deiner Zelle. Jack: Wen? Juliet: Es ist kompliziert. Jack: Dann werde ich.. das mal ein bisschen vereinfachen für dich. Auf keinen Fall helfe ich ihm. Und dir helfe ich auch nicht. Er wendet sich ab, lässt sie stehen. Sie bleibt noch einen Moment stehen, ratlos, ehe sie sich abwendet und mit den beiden Männern wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwindet. Jack sieht ihnen nach. Rückblick Achara und Jack sitzen in einem Restaurant. Der Kellner bringt ihnen einen gut gefüllten Teller. Chet: Okay. Eine Thai-Spezialität für dich. Probier mal. Erwartungsvoll und leicht amüsiert sehen Achara und Chet zu, als Jack probiert, heftig kaut und nickt. Chet lacht, klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Chet: Na?.. Sehr mutig, sehr mutig. Achara: Mein Bruder findet dich nett. Jack: Na ja, ich bin jemand, den muss man einfach gern haben. Sie tauschen ein Lächeln. Achara: Also, Jack... ich hab eine Frage.. Jack: Schieß los. Achara: Wieso weißt du nicht, wie man Drachen steigen lässt? Jack: Es hat mir nie einer gezeigt. Achara: Das ist sehr schade. Jack: Mein Dad hat immer viel gearbeitet. Er war auch nicht so der Typ für's Drachensteigen. Ich mein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern.. Achara: Jack... Jack: Ja...? Achara: Ich will nichts von deinem Vater wissen. Jack: Oh.. das find ich gut, denn das Reden über meinen Vater hab ich eh satt. Achara: Manche Dinge sind persönlich... Und bist du in Phuket, weil du dich.. ehm.. "selbst finden willst". Jack: Wie kommst du auf die Idee? Achara: Du bist Amerikaner. Ein Mann kommt auf sie zu, unterbricht sie, spricht Achara an, sie antwortet, er gibt ihr einen Umschlag und geht wieder. Sie wirft Jack einen Blick zu, der nicht anders konnte, als aufmerksam zuzusehen. Sie lächelt, etwas verlegen fast, nachdem sie den Umschlag rasch in ihrer Handtasche hat verschwinden lassen. Achara: Ich hab... eine Gabe. Jack: Muß eine verdammt tolle Gabe sein. Wieder ein verlegenes Lächeln. Und ein neugieriges von Jack.. Inselabschnitt Es ist Nacht im Dschungel. Jack sitzt in seinem Käfig, ganz nah an die Gitterstäbe gelehnt, hört etwas, sieht auf. Plötzlich nähert sich die ältere Frau, die er schon einmal im Flur gesehen hatte, der Sheriff. Sie bleibt vor ihm stehen und sagt etwas auf Chinesisch. Verwirrt sieht Jack sie an. Isabel: Oh, ich hab nur deine Tattoos gelesen. Die "Fünf" und die Sterne sind sehr hübsch, aber das Chinesisch finde ich.. etwas ironisch. Jack: Was findest du ironisch? Isabel: Was es aussagt. Jack antwortet nicht. Isabel: Du weißt doch, was da steht? Jack: [Ungehalten] Ja, ich weiß, was da steht. Isabel: Ganz sicher? Chinesisch ist eine sehr komplizierte Sprache. Es kann leicht passieren, dass die Übersetzung nicht ganz genau ist. Jack: Ich weiß, was da steht. Isabel: Dann soll es so sein. Jack.. Mein Name ist Isabel. Es wär schön, wenn du mich begleitest. Denn ich würde dir sehr gern einige Fragen stellen. Gleich darauf gehen sie nebeneinander einen Flur entlang. Eine Tür springt auf, Alex und ein Mann kommen hindurch. Alex bleibt stehen, starrt sie an. Isabel: [Von oben herab] Kuck doch mal, wie es deinem Vater geht. Er würde sich darüber sehr freuen. Alex antwortet nicht, sieht sie nur grimmig an. Der Mann führt sie weiter. Auch Isabel geht weiter. Jack bleibt noch einen Moment lang stehen, verwirrt, sieht von einem zum anderen. Ob er den Mann bemerkt, der hinter der Tür direkt neben ihm steht und durch ein etwas milchiges Fenster in den Flur hinausblickt, ist nicht auszumachen. Isabel führt Jack in einen Raum, in dem Tom und Juliet bereits warten. Ein Mann mit einem Gewehr über der Schuler schließt die Tür hinter ihnen. Juliets Hände sind hinter ihrem Rücken zusammengebunden. Isabel: Bitte, setz dich, Jack. Sie selbst setzt sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Jack nimmt auf dem Stuhl davor Platz. Isabel: Wie du vielleicht schon gemerkt hast, wohnen wir nicht auf diesem kleinen Eiland. Ehrlich gesagt, kommen die meisten von uns nicht mal gerne hierher. Es hat einen Vorfall gegeben, den ich untersuche und dazu muss ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen und.. ich hoffe, dass du mir helfen wirst, einige Unklarheiten aus der Welt zu schaffen. Bitte korrigier mich, wenn das falsch ist, Tom, aber du hast gesagt, dass Jack mitten in einem chirurgischen Eingriff mehrfach Äußerungen getätigt hat, die darauf hindeuten, dass Juliet ihn augefordert hat, Ben zu töten. Tom: Ja. Das stimmt. Isabel: Ist das wahr, Jack? Wollte Juliet von dir, dass du Ben tötest?... Es ist eine einfache Frage: Wollte Juliet von dir, dass du Ben tötest? Jack: Nein. Nein, ich hab gelogen. Ich hätte alles getan, um meine Freunde zu befreien. Ich dachte mir, ich spiel euch gegeneinander aus und provoziere ein Chaos, dann können sie verschwinden. Isabel: Wieso lügst du ihretwegen, Jack? Alle sehen Jack an, skeptisch, prüfend. Nur Juliet nicht. Jack wendet den Blick ab. Jack: Könnte ich jetzt wieder in meinen Käfig zurück? Rückblick Es ist Nacht am Strand. Goldene Schuhe schleichen sich in Jacks Strandhütte, wecken Jack auf. Jack: Wer ist da? Achara: Wer könnte es denn sein? Sie schleicht sich in sein Bett, küsst ihn. Jack: Wie spät ist es? Achara: Es ist spät. Sie küsst ihn wieder. Jack: Salzig... Achara: Ich hab ein Bad genommen, im Meer. Jack: Wolltest du den Tag abwaschen, ja? Achara: Gibt es eine Frage, die du stellen möchtest? Jack: Nein, keine. Ich meine.. vielleicht wäre es doch schön, nachdem du seit einem Monat hierherkommst, wann immer du willst.. etwas über dich zu erfahren. Achara: Die Dinge, die hier passieren wirst du niemals verstehen können. Jack: Dinge, wie deine Gabe? Achara: Ja... Dinge, wie meine Gabe. [Wieder küssen sie sich und fallen dabei aus dem Bett, lachen.] Hast du Spaß mit mir, Jack? Jack: Oh ja. Achara: Dann hör auf, Fragen zu stellen. Ich will Spaß. Inselabschnitt Jack wacht in seinem Käfig aus, erschreckt wie von einem Alptraum. Aber auch hier ist es nicht besser, nicht beruhigender, denn draußen vor den Gittern stehen unzählige Leute. Stehen einfach da und sehen ihn an. Jack rappelt sich auf, starrt sie an. Sie rühren sich nicht, starren nur. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Jack: Was ist denn?! Unter ihnen ist auch Cindy. Sie tritt näher an das Gitter heran. Cindy: Hey... Jack. Jack: [Verwirrt] Woher... Kennen wir uns? [Sie antwortet nicht, er kneift die Augen zusammen.] 815. Du warst... du warst die Stewardess. Cindy: Cindy. Jack: Wieso... Was machst du denn hier, hier bei den Anderen? Ich dachte, du bist in ihrer Gewalt. Du wurdest doch entführt. Cindy: Sie sind nicht, äh... es-es ist nicht so einfach. Jack: Was wollen die denn alle hier? [brüllt] Ich will wissen, was ihr hier wollt?! Während Jack immer lauter und frustrierter wird, die Umstehenden sogar damit zu verwundern und erschrecken scheint, bleibt Cindy ganz ruhig. Cindy: Wir beobachten, Jack. Jack: Was beobachtet ihr? Ein kleines Mädchen kommt auf Cindy zu, zupft an ihrem Ärmel. Cindy: Was willst du denn, meine Kleine? Die Kleine flüstert ihr etwas zu. Es ist Emma aus dem Hinterteil des Fliegers, und auch ihr kleiner Bruder mit dem Teddy ist da. Cindy: [Zu Jack] Sie... sie würde gerne wissen, wie es Ana-Lucia geht. Jack starrt sie an. Jack: Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Cindy: Was denn? Jack: [Aufgebracht] Wenn ihr was beobachten wollt, Cindy, dann geht gefälligst dahin! Na los! Verwirrt sehen sie ihn an, als wäre er derjenige, der sich seltsam aufführt. Der kleiner Junge gibt seiner Schwester den Teddybär. Dann zerstreut sich die Menge. Am nächsten Morgen wacht Kate als erste in ihrem kleinen Camp auf und sieht, dass Karl verschwunden ist. Sie springt auf. Kate: Sawyer. Sawyer: Was...? Kate: Sawyer, wach auf. Er ist weg. Karl ist verschwunden. Augenblicklich ist Sawyer wach, sieht grimmig um sich. Sawyer: Scheiße. Sie machen sich hastig auf die Suche. Sawyer: Warte, ich hör was. Sie finden Karl weinend im Dschungel sitzen. Sawyer: [Verdreht die Augen.] Ich geh schon. Kate: Nein, lass mich mit ihm reden. Sawyer: Nein, ich mach das. Männerrunde. Kate wirkt nicht wirklich einverstanden, doch sie gibt nach. Sawyer geht zu Karl hinüber und versetzt ihm einen Fausthieb gegen den Oberarm. Entsetzt sieht Karl auf. Karl: Was zum Teufel sollte das denn? Sawyer: Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Er setzt sich neben ihn. Sawyer: Hockt er hier und heult... Ich dachte, ihr wärt'n bisschen härter im Nehmen. Karl: Ich bin hart. Sawyer: Na klar doch, Bobby. Karl wirft ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Sawyer: Bobby aus der Brady-Familie? Karl: Wer bitte ist die Brady-Familie? Sawyer: [Seufzt spöttisch] Okay.. egal, hör zu, Karl... Ich hatte ne Menge Freundinnen. Bei manchen hat sich die Mühe gelohnt, bei manchen nicht. Doch hin und wieder.. gibt es eine.. mit der man sich Namen für Sterne überlegt. Deine Freundin, Schleuder-Sally.. Karl: Alex. Sawyer: Ja. Liebst du sie? Karl: Mehr als alles. Sawyer: Dann fahr zurück, wo immer auch eure.. Gärten sind und schnapp sie dir. Karl: Wenn ich ihnen in die Hände falle, werden sie mich töten. Sawyer zuckt mit den Schultern. Sawyer: Tja... dann weißt du wenigstens wofür. Alex kommt forsch auf Jacks Käfig zuspaziert, wirft im Vorbeigehen mit einem Stein die Überwachungskamera ein und bleibt dann direkt vor Jack am Gitter stehen. Alex: Ich will was von dir wissen. Sie können uns nicht mehr beobachten, also sag die Wahrheit. Jack: Mach ich. Alex: Wieso hast du.. Ben das Leben gerettet? Nach allem, was er dir und deinen Leuten angetan hat, solltest du ihn hassen. Aber du schneidest ihm den Tumor raus und das obwohl deine Freunde schon weg waren, wieso? Jack: Das fragt seine Tochter...? Alex: Beantworte die Frage. Jack: Ich antworte auf deine Frage, wenn du auf meine antwortest. [Alex widerspricht nicht.] Wo ist Juliet? Alex: Sie muss bei den anderen sein. Sie verlesen das Urteil. Jack: Was für'n Urteil? Alex: Jeder weiß, wie es ausfallen wird. Falls wir einen von uns töten, gibt's ne strikte Regel: Auge um Auge. Jack: [angespannt] Wer ist es? Wen hat sie getötet? Alex: Den Mann, der deine Freunde töten wollte. Jack senkt den Kopf, schließt die Augen, ganz mitgenommen von dieser Offenbarung. Wendet sich ab, geht ein paar Schritte. Alex: Kein Wunder, dass du dir so viele Gedanken um sie machst. Wenn es nicht um dich gegangen wäre, hätte sie das nie getan. Jack hat sich abgewandt. Alex: Das waren schon drei Fragen. Jetzt du, Jack. Jack: [Kühl] Ich habe deinem Vater das Leben gerettet, weil ich's ihm versprochen hab. Alex wendet sich zum Gehen, doch Jack ruft sie zurück. Jack: Hey. Hey... sagt er noch wo's langgeht? Alex: Wer? Jack: Ben, dein Vater... hat er noch das Sagen? Würde Isabel seinem Befehl Folge leisten? Alex: Ja. Jack: Hol mich sofort hier raus. Gerade als Ivan dabei ist, eine Nadel in Bens entzündete Wunde zu stechen, platzen Jack und Alex in den Operationsraum. Jack: Das würde ich lieber lassen. Ivan erstarrt. Ben öffnet die Augen. Ben: Ist die Kavallerie doch noch eingetroffen. Er klingt schwach und mühevoll. Kann die Augen kaum aufhalten. Jack: Ich wäre von euch viel mehr beeindruckt, wenn ihr einen guten Chirurgen hättet. Ben: Wir hatten einen ausgezeichneten Chirurgen, Jack. Sein Name war Ethan. Jack: Die Infektion sieht nicht gut aus, Ben. Die Wunde muss geöffnet und das infizierte Gewebe muss debridiert und du musst ab jetzt unter ständiger Beobachtung sein bis es dir besser geht. Die Nervenbahnen könnten beschädigt sein oder vielleicht treten noch andere Komplikationen auf. Vielleicht wirst du nie wieder laufen können. Ben: [Trocken] An deinem Patientengespräch könntest du noch etwas feilen, Jack. Jack: [Nicht minder trocken] Tut mir leid, dass du so mit mir zurecht kommen musst. Ben: Muss ich? Jack: Du brauchst einen Arzt, Ben, jemand, der auf dich Acht gibt. Bei dem du wieder gesund wirst. Ben: Das kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich hab dir schon versprochen, dass du von dieser Insel verschwinden kannst. Was wird diesmal der Preis sein. Jack: Jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, wird darüber entschieden, ob ihr Juliet hinrichten wollt oder nicht.. Das wirst du verhindern. Ben: Du denkst doch nicht etwa, du bedeutest Juliet etwas? Es ist völlig egal, was sie für dich getan hat... Egal wofür du sie auch hältst, sie ist eine von uns. Jack: [Ungerührt] Kommen wir ins Geschäft oder nicht? Ben: [Zu Alex] Weißt du, ob Isabel ein Walkie-Talkie hat? Alex: Ich weiß nur, dass die Sitzung schon begonnen hat. Ben: Dann hol mir was zu Schreiben. Rückblick Jack folgt Achara, die ein äußerst kurzes knallrotes Kleid trägt, durch das lebhaft nächtliche Phuket. Folgt ihr durch Straßen und vorbei an Plätzen, auf denen Ladys tanzen und Männer johlen, bis zu einem Haus und in einen großen Raum hinein. Der Raum ist von Kerzen erleuchtet und in ein dunkles Rot getaucht. In der Mitte steht ein Tätowierstuhl. Achara: Du bist mir gefolgt. Sie klingt vorwurfsvoll, hängt ihre Handtasche über einen großen Spiegelrahmen. Zündet noch mehr Kerzen an. Jack: Was ist das alles hier? Achara: Hier arbeite ich. Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen. Jack: Das ist ein... Tattoostudio. [Verwirrt] Ist das dein Geheimnis gewesen? Die Briefumschläge... deine Gabe? Achara: Ich bin keine Tattookünstlerin. [Sie klingt plötzlich ganz leise, mystisch, fast unheilvoll.] Ich hab die Fähigkeit, zu sehen, wer wir wirklich sind. Ich dekoriere nicht, ich decke auf, Jack... und DAS.. DAS ist meine Gabe. Verhalten lässt Jack seinen Blick herumwandern. Jack: Also... du siehst wer die Menschen wirklich sind. Achara: [Fast flüsternd] Ja... und dann gebe ich ihnen ihr Zeichen. Jack: Dann sag mir, wer ich bin. Da weicht sie zurück. Vor ihm. Schüttelt den Kopf, als hätte sie Angst. Achara: Nein. Unweigerlich folgt Jack ihr, ganz langsam, ganz verstört. Jack: Wieso nicht? Achara: Du gehörst.. nicht dazu. Jack: Aber schlafen kannst du mit mir... Achara: Ich darf es nicht tun. Da packt er sie, hält sie fest. Jack: Kannst du sehen, wer ich bin, Achara? Achara: [Ganz leise] Ja. Jack: [Ebenso leise.] Wer bin ich? Achara: Ein Anführer und.. ein großer Mann. Aber dadurch... wirst du sehr... einsam werden und.. verängstigt. Und auch zornig. Für einen Moment lang sieht er sie einfach nur an. Nickt. Jack: Gut. Ich will jetzt mein Zeichen. Entsetzt starrt sie ihn an. Jack: Also.. ich will jetzt mein Zeichen. Wieder versucht sie zurückzuweichen. Achara: Nein. Das... ist eine Sünde an meinem Volk. Doch Jack lässt nicht ab, schiebt sie zum Tätowierstuhl hinüber, zwingt sie, sich zu setzen, zieht schon sein Hemd aus. Achara ist den Tränen nahe. Achara: Das bleibt nicht folgenlos, Jack. Jack: Nichts ist folgenlos. Weinend macht sie sich an die Arbeit, zögert noch einmal, ehe sie wirklich seine Haut berührt. Doch Jack nickt. Und sie tut es. Inselabschnitt Alex und Jack sind auf dem Weg zu dem Treffen der Anderen, laufen über eine Art Balustrade. Alex bleibt stehen und versucht, ihn aufzuhalten. Alex: Warte. Nein, du darfst gar nicht hier sein. Bleib hier stehen. Sag kein Wort. Tatsächlich hält Jack sich im Hintergrund, während Alex an die Tür klopft. Tom steckt seinen Kopf hindurch. Tom: Alex, du— [Sein Blick fällt auf Jack, und seine Augen werden weit.] Jack? [Er stürzt aus dem Raum und auf Jack zu, packt ihn. Zu Alex] Wieso hast du ihn hierher gebracht? Hinter ihnen taucht Isabel auf. Isabel: Tom, lass ihn los. Augenblicklich lässt Tom von Jack ab. Isabel: Kannst du uns das erklären, Alex? Alex reicht ihr den Zettel, den Ben geschrieben hat. Alex: Das ist von Ben. Isabel nimmt den Zettel, liest ihn, schluckt. Isabel: Ben hat hat eine Abmilderung von Juliets Strafe angeordnet. [Tom starrt sie an.] Eine Exekution darf nicht stattfinden. Er schreibt, die Regeln kommen nicht zur Anwendung. Erleichtert atmet Jack auf. Isabel sieht ihn an. Isabel: Allerdings will er, dass sie das Zeichen bekommt. Und während Alex, Tom und Jack bestürzt aufsehen, geht Isabel zurück in den Raum. Jack kann nur einen kurzen Blick auf Juliet erhaschen, dann fällt die Tür zu. Rückblick Jack verlässt seine Strandhütte, geht über den Strand, sieht den Jungen, der ihm immer seine Getränke verkauft. Doch an diesem Morgen kommt der nicht wie sonst fröhlich auf ihn zugelaufen, sondern sucht eilends das Weite. Jack: Hey, wo läufst du hin? Der Junge läuft fort. Doch da sind andere, die auf Jack zukommen, Männer, vier an der Zahl, und keiner von ihnen sieht sonderlich begeistert aus. Einer der Männer ist Acharas Bruder aus dem Restaurant. Jack: Hey, ich kenne dich. [Keiner der vier antwortet.] Ich bin Acharas Freund aus dem.. weißt du nicht, ich bin Jack aus dem Restaurant.. Immer unheimlicher wird ihm die Szene. Die grimmigen Männer, das Schweigen, die feindlichen Blicke. Chet ist der erste, der handgreiflich wird. Er zieht den Ärmel des T-Shirts hoch und legt das frisch gestochene Tattoo frei. Jack: Lass mich los, Mann. Doch sie denken nicht daran. Stürzen sich auf ihn, schubsen, treten, schlagen, prügeln ihn, bis er am Boden liegt und kaum noch Luftschnappen kann. Chet: Verschwinde von unserem Strand! Verschwinde aus unserem Land! Hast du das verstanden?! Jack kann nicht antworten, sich nur zusammenkrümmen und hoffen, dass sie endlich von ihm ablassen. Das tun sie, wenden sich einfach ab, als wäre nichts gewesen, gehen über den Strand zurück. Dorthin, wo Achara steht. Und bitterlich weint. Inselabschnitt Zurück auf der Insel. Jack ist wieder in seinem Käfig. Juliet kommt zu ihm, einen Pappteller mit einem Sandwich in den Händen. Sie schiebt ihn ihm durch die Gitterstäbe zu. Juliet: Du isst sie nur, wenn sie knusprig sind? Jack: [Lächelt] Und wenn diese kleinen Pieker drinstecken. [Er nimmt ihr den Teller ab, sieht sie weiter an.] Ich will es sehen. Juliet: Jack... Jack: Du hast das Zeichen. Ich will es sehen. Langsam und zögernd gibt sie nach, dreht sich um, zieht ihr Hemd hoch. Auf ihrem Rücken ist etwas eingebrannt, das wie ein Stern aussieht, mit einem längeren Strahl und vielen kurzen. Jack schluckt betreten. Jack: Brich ein bisschen von der Aloevera-Pflanze ab, sie wird... Juliet: Nein, ist schon okay, Jack. Jack: Bitte. Bitte tue es. Wieder gibt sie nach, geht und bricht den Zweig ab, kommt damit zurück zu ihm, gibt ihn ihm. Jack: Dreh dich um. Jack hockt sich hin und betupft sachte die Wunde mit der aus dem Zweig tropfenden Flüssigkeit. Juliet: Warum hast du mir geholfen? Jack: Er hat dir gesagt, dass er dich nach Hause lassen wird. Und dasselbe hat er mir gesagt. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er sein Wort hält. Juliet: [Wirft ihm einen Blick zu.] Und wie wollen wir das schaffen? Jack: [Leise] Zusammen. Sie wendet den Blick wieder ab. Juliet: Sie werden dich gleich abholen, in ein paar Minuten und zwar sie alle. Deine Freunde wissen, wo wir sind. Deswegen müssen wir die Insel verlassen und dahin zurückkehren, wo wir leben. Jack: Und wo ist das? Juliet: Ben nennt es unser Zuhause. Kate sitzt neben dem kleinen Feuer, als Sawyer mit einem Seufzen aus dem Dschungel zu ihr zurückkommt. Kate: Wo ist Karl? Sawyer: Ich hab ihn gehenlassen. Fassungslos steht sie auf. Kate: Was hast du? Sawyer: Ich hab ihn gehenlassen. Kate: Er hätte uns vielleicht zeigen können, wo sie leben. Sawyer: Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte den Jungen nur aus Mitgefühl laufen lassen? Er ist ne Gefahr für uns. Ben wird so lange nach ihm suchen, bis er ihn gefunden hat. Kate: Ach Ben will ihn doch nur von seiner Tochter fernhalten und zwar so weit, wie möglich. Grimmig wendet Sawyer sich ab. Sawyer: Ich will endlich ins Camp. Kate schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. Bleibt zurück. Sawyer dreht sich zu ihr herum. Sawyer: Und, kommst du oder nicht? Kate: [Schnippisch] Soll ich neben dir gehen oder mit zehn Schritten Abstand folgen? Sawyer schließt frustriert die Augen. Frustriert, aber auch betroffen. Kate ist nichts anderes als aufgebracht. Kate: Seit du angefangen hast, mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll, fällt es mir schwer, sowas zu entscheiden. Sawyer: Deine Schuldgefühle musst du nicht an mir auslassen. Kate: Ich hab keine Schuldgefühle. Sawyer: Natürlich nicht, wie auch? Aufgebracht kommt sie auf ihn zu. Kate: Jack zurückzulassen war die einzige Möglichkeit! Ich hatte keine Wahl! Sawyer: Hab ich etwa behauptet, dass es um Jack ging?! Kate verstummt. Bleibt stehen. Sieht ihn an. Weniger aufgebracht nun, eher bestürzt. Sawyer: [Leiser] Ich meinte das in Bezug auf dich und mich. [Kate sagt kein Wort, weicht seinem Blick aus.] Du hast es nur getan, weil ich so gut wie tot war. Also mach dich nicht fertig, weil wir den Doc im Stich gelassen haben. Kate: Ich mach mich deswegen nicht fertig. Sie tritt zurück. Sawyer: [Leise] Natürlich nicht. [Ein langer stummer Blick.] Jetzt haben wir das ja geklärt, also können wir gehen. Als sie an ihm vorbeigeht, seufzt er. Ehe er ihr folgt. Jack wird von Isabel und anderen an den Strand geführt, dort bereiten die Anderen Ben für die Überfahrt vor. Isabel: "Er wandelt unter uns... aber er ist keiner von uns." Jack sieht sie an. Isabel: Deine Tättowierung.. Das ist es, was da steht. Jack: Das steht zwar da, aber das ist nicht die Bedeutung. Er wendet sich ab und geht zu den anderen und Ben hinüber. Isabel und Juliet sehen ihm nach. Es folgen Bilder davon, wie Ben auf einer Krankentrage auf ein kleines Ruderboot verfrachtet wird. Weiter hinten auf dem Meer wartet ein größeres Boot auf sie. Der Tag neigt sich dem Ende und die untergehende Sonne färbt Wasser und Insel orangerot, während Jack und Ben und drei andere Männer von der Insel ablegen. Irgendwo im nachtdunklen Dschungel zündet Sawyer mit seiner Fackel Kates an. Sie erwidert seinen Blick nicht, wendet sich ab, geht weiter, vor ihm her. Sawyer bleibt kurz stehen, sieht ihr nach. Karl sitzt allein irgendwo an einem Feuer, starrt erst in die Flammen, dann zum Himmel hinauf. Und Alex sieht zu denselben Sternen auf wie er. Inzwischen ist es Nacht und das größere Boot bahnt sich seinen Weg zurück zur Insel. Juliet steht allein vorn am Bug. Jack kommt hinzu. Stellt sich neben sie. Tauscht einen Blick mit ihr. Juliet lächelt. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte